Enemies (Payday 2)
Guard The guard is the weakest enemy in game, armed with either a Chimano 88 pistol or a Compact-5 sub-machine gun. Since the first Payday, the guard has been given a significant overhaul in terms of abilities. Some guards have donned a Kevlar vest, which makes them slightly more durable. The guard generally patrols a semi-random route, and often pauses at busy or important areas. When a security camera is destroyed a guard will respond and investigate it, and if he sees the destroyed camera he will raise the alarm. If a guard is killed during the stealth portion of a heist, then a player must answer his pager quickly or an alarm will be raised. If the player cancels interaction with a pager, or if too many pagers have already been answered – usually two without the Smooth Talker skill – then the operator will raise the alarm. The guard will raise an alarm shortly after detecting any of the following: * Unsuppressed gunfire * A dead, bagged or tied-up body * A broken camera * A criminal * A drill * A broken window When a guard detects something of note and goes to raise the alarm they will pause any actions, with their guns lowered, and make a call on their earpeice to an operator. If the guard is killed before he finishes the call then no alarm will be raised. It should be noted that there are several alternate Guard's that appear ingame, donning a black suit. They appear in certain heists typically guarding Government property. They function exactly the same as normal Guards. Metropolitan Police Also known as the Police Officer or Street Cop, they tend to use the Chimano 88 Pistol, Reinfield Shotgun or the Compact-5. They tend to arrive at the heist location about 20 to 30 seconds after an alarm is raised and are the first responders. They appear throughout the first assault wave but mostly disappear after that. On Overkill, Street Cops do not appear at all aside from the 4 that arrive in Police Cars on certain heists, and FBI: HRT usually arrive first (10-20 seconds after alarm). They can wear a Kevlar vest which gives the Officer slightly more health and durability than normal, and on higher difficulties, the Police Officers have a higher chance of wearing a vest when entering the heist area. SWAT Team The SWAT team is comprised of two variants, the normal Blue SWAT and the tougher Yellow SWAT. The Blue SWAT are armed with a Compact-5 or Reinfield Shotgun, they will start to appear just prior to the start of the first assault wave and tend to remain the most common enemy througout the heist on normal difficulty (Risk Level 0). On higher levels they disappear earlier on. The Blue SWAT represent the first real challenge to the heisters as they employ the use of more advanced tactics such as taking cover and giving supressing fire. They can use smoke grenades or flashbangs to cover their advance. The Yellow SWAT carry the CAR-4 rifle in addition to the same gear as the Blue SWAT, but have considerably more health and durability than their counterparts. Yellow SWAT tend to appear as either a unique enemy alongside the Blue SWAT or as the replacment of the Blue SWAT on hard difficulty (Risk level I). They can appear in-between Assault Waves on higher difficulties. FBI: Hostage Rescue Unit Rescue Units are armed with the Compact-5 and have the same health as a Blue SWAT. They maintain a similar appearance to their counterparts in the original Payday. They appear inbetween assault waves and attempt to move in and rescue hostages. *Unlike the first game the FBI have a far greater presence in game during he later stages because of the game taking place in Washington D.C, bringing in heavier units that surpass standard SWAT units. FBI: Heavy Response Unit Armed with AMCAR Assault Rifle and the Reinfield Shotgun, the FBI HRU are far deadlier than the standard SWAT units. They only appear either in special circumstances on lower difficulties or as the standard enemy on hard difficulty and above. They can be recognised by the dark green and brown uniform, compared to the SWAT's dark blue. In certain heists it is possible for a FBI HRU to deploy nerve gas into a building's ventilation system, which will essentially block off an entire room or area. Special Ops: Maximum Force Responder The most powerful non-special police unit. They not only carry heavier weapons but have full metal plating surrounding their frontal body, protecting them from small arms fire on all parts of their body except for the head, shoulders and back. They are notable for being far more aggressive and harder to kill than any other Police Unit; they will often ignore moving to cover and push aggressively towards the players. Their heavy Armour can catch unaware players by surprise. These units tend to only appear on higher difficulties or in special circumstances. Due to their tactic of pushing forward quickly and the relative difficulty of suppressing them, it is advised to move around the stage if possible to avoid many of them crowding the area. Gangster The Gangster is armed with a Mark 11. They are found on select heists. Although they can be killed easily, they can inflict a large amount of damage quickly. Players must carefully distinguish them from civilians as the only difference in appearance are the firearm and the face mask. It should be noted that, like the previous game, gangsters cannot be cuffed, and have to be killed. Fortunately, there isn't the hassle of answering a pager once a player does eliminate a gangster during stealth. There are currently four different factions of gangsters, while they appear differently from one another they act and function the same. These factions are. *'Mendoza's Gang': Clad in civilian style clothing. Care should be taken to not mistake them for Civilians. They appear on Day 1 and Day 3 of Rats and Day 1 of Firestarter. *'Cobra Street Gang': Wears bright red clothing, making them much more noticable. They appear on Day 2 of Rats. *'Dimitri's Russian Gangsters': Wears suits. They defend the nightclub, and wield more standard issue weapons such as the Compact-5. They appear in Nightclub. *'The Overkill Gang': A biker gang. They are attempting to locate and steal a Fusion Reactor prototype, they hold information the group must steal. They are also suing a Swedish Game Development studio for using their name. They appear in Day 1 of Big Oil. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Enemies